Damn Leeks!
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Shigure has bought a Hatsune Miku from VOCALOID! And one of the first things she does is serve Shigure and Kyo leeks! But... Kyo hates leeks. How will Miku react when she learns this horrifying fact? One-shot, randomness. Rated T for mild language.


**XD 'ello people! And welcome to my first VOCALOID and Fruits Basket crossover x3 This came to me randomly today when I was reading a Shigure x Kyo fanfic (I suddenly really like that couple :3). Kyo hates leeks. I had forgotten that. And Miku loves leeks. So, this was made x3 **

**Warnings: Slights Kyo abuse x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID nor do I own Furuba.**

* * *

"Kyo-kun~!" Shigure said in an annoyingly cheerful tone. The teen turned to glare at him, but his glare turned to a look of pure shock when he saw a teenage girl with incredibly long aqua green hair that was in two pigtails standing beside the dog. Shigure looked like he could be bouncing up and down with excitement, from the look on his face. "Look, look!" Shigure said, pointing to the girl. Kyo stared for a few moments longer before sighing.

"Yes, I see, it's a high school girl. Congratulations, you've fully become a pedophile. Now get the fuck away from me before I decide to call the police." Kyo turned back around, mumbling something. Shigure pouted.

"I'm not a pedophile. And this isn't a high school girl. Well, she might be, but that's beside the point." Shigure rambled.

"Well than, what is you point?" Kyo snapped.

"I bought her!" Kyo sweat dropped.

"You what?" He asked, not turning around.

"I bought her! This is Hatsune Miku, she's a VOCALOID!" Shigure practically squealed. Kyo now turned to face the older man.

"She's a what?"

"A VOCALOID." Shigure repeated, offering no explanation. Kyo sighed, looking at Miku. Miku smiled, bowing.

"Hello Master, I'm Hatsune Miku, pleased to meet you." Kyo frowned, figuring that VOCALOID must be some slang for slave or something.

"Ah, Miku, you don't need to call this idiot Master." Shigure said. "Anyway, why don't you make us something to eat, as Tohru-kun is out?" Miku nodded, smiling and walking to the kitchen. Kyo sighed.

"So, you bought a slave to replace Tohru when she isn't home?" He growled. Shigure turned to look at him, confused.

"A slave? Of course not. She's a VOCALOID, I already told you that." Kyo opened his mouth, about to say something else, when Miku walked back in with three bowls. She placed two of them in front of Shigure and Kyo and sat across from them. Kyo looked down at the bowl, and his face twisted in repulsion.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not eating this." He said, pushing the bowl away. Miku looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with it?" She asked innocently.

"Oh there's something wrong with it alright. It's _leeks._ I hate leeks!" He stood up, not noticing Miku's gaze darken, and turned away, planning on going to his room. He screeched when someone jumped on his back, pinning him to the floor. "Oi! Get the hell off me!" He yelled, flailing.

"Only if you take back what you said, and eat this." Miku's voice whispered dangerously, and a leek appeared in front of his mouth.

"Hell no! Get off me, you psycho girl!" He yelled, struggling more. Miku sighed, flipping him over easily. Kyo opened his mouth to protest more, but only ended up gagging as the leek was stuffed into mouth. Miku held it in his mouth, forcing him eat it. Only when the whole thing was gone did she get off Kyo, who looked incredibly sick.

"In future, do not insult leeks." She said emotionlessly, walking out of the room. A few minutes of silence passed before Shigure broke it.

"Perhaps I should send her back." He laughed nervously. Kyo slowly sat up, glaring angrily at him. Shigure squeaked, running out of the room and leaving Kyo to silently fume by himself.

* * *

**And... That's it! XD It's random, and pointless, but who really cares? I'm hoping writing this will help me get back into the writing mood, as I've been so very uninspired to write lately *sniff* So, please review? Thanks! :3**


End file.
